


Dangerous Woman

by TheNightDuchess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Annie being savage, Armin be chilling, AruAni, AruAni is so Married too, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dad!Reiner, Doctor!Mikasa, Dubious Consent Fantasy, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Like This AU, Married Couple, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Modern AU, Modern Day Trope, Modern Era, Mom!Mikasa, Multi, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Preggo!Annie, Proff!Armin, ReiKasa, ReiKasa being adorkable, ReiKasa is so Married, ReiKasa's Modern AU Sexcapades, ReiKasaverse, Reiner and Annie are step-siblings, Roleplay, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sex!With Comedy, Some OOC-ness, Soulmates, Step-siblings, ViceCommander!Reiner, armin x annie, reiner x mikasa - Freeform, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightDuchess/pseuds/TheNightDuchess
Summary: Something about him makes her feel like a dangerous woman. Making her do things she won’t normally do.She’s a married woman and she sure as hell shouldn’t be out here at a bar, planning to wine and dance the night away all by herself. She isn’t supposed to be flirting with a random stranger whose name she’d never bothered to ask. She’s most absolutely not supposed to be grinding bodies with this handsome enigma and allowing him to take her dancing all the way back to his hotel room.ReinerxMikasaft.ArminxAnnie.ReiKasaverse. Modern AU.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman & Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman/Reiner Braun
Kudos: 29





	Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Inspired by this [post](https://queenofidealism.tumblr.com/post/644333341766778880/hai-queen-can-you-make-hc-of-reikasas-secret) & this [post](https://queenofidealism.tumblr.com/post/644922461995008000/hi-queen-with-the-latest-chapter-of-aot-im-in). This is a different smut approach that I haven't done since Twilight Blue.
> 
>  **Rhythmic Muse:** Dangerous Woman (Cover) by Travis Garland.
> 
>  **Content Warning:** Adult undertones. Dubcon (somewhat). Rough, unprotected sex. _(I do not condone this. Please practice safe intercourse in real life, everyone and only with people you trust, please!)_. Expect some OOC-ness because this is a self-indulging Modern AU fic. Happy reading!

_"In this crowded room, it's just me and you."_

The smooth tunes of the Spanish guitar blasting from the seaside cafe’s stereo speakers and the sounds from the crushing waves of the ocean serenaded her weary senses, soothing her jaded body after a long day at work. She’s been busting her ass more than usual, covering more graveyard shifts than she could humanly manage in her years of field experience. The salty seaside breeze wafted through her senses, mixed with the smell of grilled seafood and freshly-made martinis from the nearby bar, reminding her that her work vacation had been long overdue.

God, that trip to the Mediterranean islands sounded much more tempting than before. Just lazing at the beach, soaking up the sun, reading a book or two and maybe toss in some kinky actions with a hot hunk somewhere along the way. But alas, they only managed to get away to a seaside resort just slightly out of town for the weekend.

A low, murmured whisper coming from her opposite direction turned into an uncontrollable cackle and she leered at her flaxen-haired companion, who’s now already tongue-deep inside her date’s mouth.

“Gross.” The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes, yet not without a small smile on her face.

“Don’t be jealous, Mikasa,” chided Annie as she broke her kiss with Armin, causing the latter to blush and stared back at his childhood friend sheepishly. “Just because your husband’s not here, doesn’t mean I can’t make out with mine.”

Armin sent a cautionary look at his wife and sighed. “Annie, we’re not supposed to remind her of him tonight. Sorry, Mikasa.”

The small smile turned into a tight frown as she continued to nurse the drink in her hand. She rolled mindlessly at the double olives on that tiny skewer inside her glass. “It’s fine, Armin. Annie’s right, you two are supposed to have fun. Don’t let me hold you both back. It’s your first night away from the girls after half a year, right? Go wild. But, not too wild ok?” She signaled to the other woman’s slightly protruding belly.

The upcoming fourth addition to the five member brood of the Arlert family.

Armin sent her a concerned look. He didn’t miss the way Mikasa had been restlessly fiddling with the wedding ring on her finger ever since she reached their planned venue of the evening from work. He and Mikasa have always been tighter than two halves of a whole since they were both in grade school. 

He’d know when she’s in distress. That doesn’t require his professional skills in psychology to read the other woman’s body language and facial expression.

“Did he wish you an anniversary greeting this morning?,” asked the blonde-haired academician.

She shook her head, her glazed eyes cast downwards as she took a sip from her dry martini. “Not yet, at least. I did slip something into his luggage before his flight out last week. Maybe he’s just busy.”

Annie slammed her own glass of fruit juice on the lounge table and declared out loud, “I’ll kick his ass for you tomorrow. If he ever gets here.”

“Thank you for the offer, Annie but I still got this under control and please don’t. You’re pregnant.”

Annie scoffed in return, expressing her distaste at said man’s nonchalant attitude. “Well, at the very least he should have given you a hall pass if he’s going to be ditching you here on your own. Give you the freedom to make up for his shortcomings. It’s your anniversary for crying out loud,” remarked the expecting mother before continuing to offer her unwarranted opinions. “I don’t know how you could go through all this for more than ten years? Sure, Armin and I have been married for fourteen years, together for sixteen and I can’t ever imagine being away from him for too long.”

Armin’s gaze hardened, he looked back at his wife’s rather harsh words in concealed disagreement, but he also knew that his long-time friend’s married life was also none of their business. “I’m very sure he has a very good reason. Which has something to do with his work.”

Annie let out a long drawl of sigh. “Still doesn’t give him a reason to be a dick to her.”

Armin’s jaw dropped down in disbelief. “Annie!”

Mikasa waved away Armin’s chastising of his own wife. “It’s the hormones. This is not your first rodeo, Armin.”

He shrugged, “But this time, she’s much more brutal than usual, Mika.”

“After three girls, maybe this is finally a boy. Who knows?”

Armin beamed at the possibility, catching his wife’s eyes in a soft, appreciating gaze. “That would be nice, but even if this one’s another girl, it’s still not an issue to me. I love all my girls regardless.” Annie snuck a quick peck on the tip of her husband’s adorable button nose and nuzzled against his cheek softly, whispering, “I love you.”

Mikasa held the other couple in an admiring gaze. They are rock solid, there’s no doubt there. Also, by the way Annie’s hands had been slinking into the folds of the younger man’s casual dress shirt, rubbing slowly against her husband’s skin, Mikasa knew that Annie’s hormonal condition also came with other perks, which Armin clearly appreciates very, very much.

She shook her head and chided the pair teasingly, “Just head on back to your room, guys. Don’t remind me what I’m missing.”

Armin turned his head back at her, reluctance persisted against his own conscience. “We’re not going to leave you here on your own.”

“I’ll be fine. I just want to get another drink then I’ll be calling it a night.” She lifted the triangle-shaped glass in her hands and gestured for the couple to make their way back first.

It was Annie yet again, who made her concerns very vocal for the umpteenth time. “You know, if you’re gonna be dicking with one of these attractive men available around here tonight, we’re not gonna tell him. Scout’s honor.” She just had to end her sentence with a sly wink and a two finger salute.

_Yep, someone’s super horny right now._

She raised an eyebrow with a mock disappointment on her face. “Just get the hell out of here. Armin, fill her mouth good.”

“Mikasa…” Armin shook his head in embarrassment at the crudeness of her sentence. He could still never get used to the savage side of his best friend, who’s more of a sister to him than anything else in this world. “Stay safe and just call me if you need anything at all.”

“Thanks. Now go on.” _God bless Armin’s kind soul but it was bold of him to think that she’d be calling him when he’s already in way too deep inside his wife._ Even IF she’d really ever needed someone’s assistance. Regardless, she waited patiently until the silhouette of the pair disappeared beyond the canopy walk heading towards the guest rooms’ direction. Only then she lifted herself off the lounge seat, clutch in one hand and fixed the hem of her skirt and her hair, already messed up from the strong breeze in the other. Eventually making her way towards the bar. With the manner she strode across the dining area, her heels clattered against the wooden floor, she willfully disregarded all the stares thrown her way - appreciating or lewd - from quite a number of the male patrons of the establishment. Deliberately, she dabbled lightly at the thin gold chain around her neck. Putting her wedding band on obvious display and on purpose.

Mikasa sighed in relief, silently to herself the moment the message was duly received by the interested parties. The last thing she needed was to be in a complicated entanglement. She continued walking towards the bar, nodding at the chirpy bartender who bid her good evening and asked for her latest choice of poison for the night. She took her seat on the high bar stool, crossing her long legs comfortably and decided on another appletini. While waiting for her drink, she rested her face on her hand and tapped her fingers lightly against her cheek to the smooth R&B rhythm, staring fondly at the sight of a beautiful young couple slow-dancing not too far from the live DJ booth.

The moment a nostalgic tune - the same one she had heard on that amazing night in Hizuru’s Havana Club years ago - began to play, her body couldn’t help but move slightly to the sleek music as the EDM mix of the Spanish dancehall genre blasted through the speakers.

This was their song. It was playing on one of the first few dates they had with each other. She’s even wearing the same red dress that she wore on that date eons ago. Back when they were younger. Back when promises were made to never be apart even for a day.

_After eleven years of being married together….well, who’s counting anyway?_

Unbeknownst to her, a set of dark amber eyes had been lingering appreciatively at the way she tapped her heels and the manner which her body grooved slightly to the playing tune.

* * *

The moment she’d walked across the distance between the patio lounge and the bar, she’d caught his attention from the get go.

Everything about this woman reminded him of Edwyn Collins’s crooning of his timeless serenade, _A Girl Like You_. She’s absolutely making him acknowledge the devil in him without an ounce of doubt.

His eyes glazed at the way her short dark tresses wavered in the evening draft and the way her off-shoulder red dress hugged her body tightly. The sheer fabric outlined the lithe curves of her waist, its edges danced around the long legs that seemed to be endless with every motion, beckoning his admiring gaze even further. She took her seat on the high bar stool, legs crossed and the edges of the dress hitched upwards, exposing the sight of her smooth thighs. _Porcelain._ _Perfection._

It seems that he’s not the only person sending interested looks her way as he spotted several other men staring in awe at this breathtaking lady in red, without so much as a blink.

He exhaled a breath, much deeper than before.

He eyed the dark gold pumps on her feet that matched the delicate gold chain on her slender neck and the gold wedding ring on her finger. It also didn’t escape his observation on the beginnings of a rather intricate ink, emerging from the lace fringe on the back of her silky dress.

He wants to study the story behind it from the top down to where it might end if she’d be keen to share it.

He’s itching to know how much skin the ink covers.

He took in another long, deep breath, fixing the crisp collar of his suit. A hand smoothed his hair back in one fluid motion and finally, made his move towards the bar.

He’s going in for the kill. A wedding band had never stopped him before.

Several steps away from the bar and he’d already caught the fragrant scent of something succulent and delicious in the air coming from her direction.

Her perfume. 

_Juicy._ He found himself licking his dry lips in response towards the prospect of savoring the taste of figurative sweet cherries on luscious porcelain skin.

As it were, she could feel the prickle of piercing eyes on her back. She then turned her head around and their eyes met from across this crowded space.

Her eyes, a curious granite hue, reflected a hunger that has not been fulfilled for quite some time.

It’s a rather perfect coincidence that he’d been ravenous for the similar thing as well.

He wandered over to the empty seat next to her. “Good evening. Can I buy another drink for you?”

She pretended that she didn’t hear him at first, yet began to cave in after realizing that she was just too polite to turn down a stranger’s offer. “Thank you but I can buy my own.”

A knowing grin graced his lips. He knows an elegant woman with a refined taste when he sees one. “I can see that you’re waiting for someone. Can I, at least, keep you company for the time being?”

She gestured to the vacant bar stool next to hers with a short tilt of her head. “Help yourself.”

He asked for a serving of whiskey on the rocks from the gentleman on the other side of the tropical themed bar. Certainly didn’t miss the way her chest hiked the moment she took in the smell of his cologne and he also didn’t miss the way she ran a thumb against the small jewelry on her finger at the same time she took a sip of her martini. Like she was reminding herself of a line she’s not supposed to step over.

Instead of taking over the offered seat, however, he turned his body around and reclined against the side of the wooden bar’s curved edges. He’d caught her staring at the outline of his pecs between the already undone buttons of his shirt. “Can I take a guess?”, he eased his way into another opening for small talk, “A husband who’s running late or almost letting you know that he’s not going to make it?”

 _Bullseye._ He could feel her glaring at him from the corners of her eyes. “Aren’t you the expert on lonely women?”

A deep chuckle escaped his lips shamelessly. “Well, if you were my wife, you’d never find yourself waiting all on your own or getting stood up for that matter.”

The large hoop earrings dangled against the side of her neck when she turned her head sharply towards the devilishly handsome but certainly up-to-no-good face. “Does that line work with all the married women you’re trying to seduce?”

His sturdy, well-trained shoulders shrugged incredulously. “Only those that match the very specific types: cold, mysterious, killer legs and silent ones that are forbidden to touch.”

“Hmmm….” She shook her head at his rather brave yet stupid audacity of assuming she’s just like the other women he had successfully added to the notch under his belt. She’d wished he’d just take a hike and let her finish her drink alone.

“How about this, one dance and I’ll leave you to your lonesome for the rest of the night?”

_One dance. It wouldn’t hurt anyone, would it?_

She should’ve said no.

But she didn’t.

The second he pressed her snug against his own well-honed body on the dancefloor, she could feel her own conscience gradually diminishing through every grip of this man’s fingers against her waist. His muscular arms ensnared her in a vice hold before he turned her around again and again to the fast tempo of the music. Their touch electric, their bodies coordinated flawlessly to the sensual rhythm and lips almost brushing dangerously against each other.

He twirled her around and let her back rest against his chest. His voice was a low, deep growl - reminiscent of a sly devil, whispering nefarious sins into her ear. “You are a very interesting woman.

"I know what you’re trying to do.”

“Let’s not beat around the bush then.”

She shook her head incredulously, lifting the hand with her wedding band right in this stranger’s face. “I’m still married.”

A dark chuckle escaped his lips, the thrumming of his chest reverberated against her bare back. “I’m still interested.”

She pushed herself forward ahead of him. “I need to go.” Only to have her hand ensnared in his again.

The blonde enigmatic stranger lowered his head, his warm breath mixed with his sharp clean scent assaulted her senses. A contradiction to the sudden shift in his voice to a firm, authoritative tone instead. “Your husband is holding extremely confidential information that could jeopardize national security. I’d strongly suggest that you remain compliant until we can get to a more secure and private place to talk.”

“You can’t force me to go anywhere with you. I don’t even know you!”

“I can assure you, making a scene is only going to make things more complicated, Ms. Ackerman.”

Her eyes widened in shock. “How did you know my name?”

“You’re a person of interest. I have all the intel on you.” His dark, cryptic eyes held her gaze in a subtle warning. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“Fine.”

* * *

As soon as he closed the door to his room, the stranger pressed her body hard against the wooden surface, wasting no time in taking over her body’s will through the pull of his hands. He began to pat her body down with a force so strong she could feel the pervasive grip of his muscle against her skin.

She tried to push his hands away, almost gasping in shock upon his sudden action. “What are you doing?!”

He lifted a finger against his lips, demanding her absolute silence. “Searching for any hazardous items you might be hiding underneath your dress.”

She scoffed. “As if.”

An arm held her shoulder down while his other hand pressed at the curve of her hips, pushing her ass hard against the door of his room. He lifted one of her long legs and let it wrap around the side of his broad torso.

He palmed the lower front of her dress, caressing the shape of her hidden mound and his lips curved upwards in a wicked grin. “Found it.” The same hand hitched her dress upwards and slipped through the layers of fabric until it reached its intended destination. “This, I believe requires a more thorough search.”

He dropped down to the floor yet not without holding her leg in place so it now rested firmly on his toned shoulder.

The pointy end of her heels grated tantalizingly against his back as he marveled at the leverage he had taken from her, along with her resistance. Mikasa looked down in horror as the top of his blonde head disappeared underneath the wavy ends of her crimson dress, a gust of warm breath against her barely-covered mound. The only thing that she could register on her brain next was something wet and boiling hot brushing against the flimsy fabric of her lacy thong, just before the muscle of his tongue slid across her cunt in one long, torturous lick.

She could only moan involuntarily, her breath coming out in pants with every daring lick of this mysterious man’s tongue against her already dripping core. _Oh God, it’s been too long._ “More….” She whimpered softly, yet her voice though, was a contradicting guttural sound, even foreign to her own self as she urged him to pay more attention to that little bundle of nerves hidden somewhere in between her folds. But that asshole wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. 

His powerful hands gripped her waist in an unyielding hold, pulling her with him before pushing her body back on all fours onto the springy mattress. She bit her lower lips in anticipation, her watchful gaze lingered on the way the stranger’s lips savored the taste of her with his tongue.

He pulled on the edges of her dress downwards, leaving her in only her brassiere, her thong and her pumps. A tiny shiver tingled across her spine as the cold air from the air conditioned room hit her bare skin. He grabbed hard at the firm shape of her ass, only covered by a measly thin string and eventually tore the flimsy underwear away.

“Beautiful.” His tone appreciative, followed by a low growl. “So much more beautiful in person. Your husband is a very lucky man indeed, Ms. Ackerman. Or should I call you Mrs. Braun instead?”

Her breath labored heavily in her arousal, induced by this man’s words. “No– we can’t–” Her body heaved as she felt this man’s long digits prodding through her drenched slit without warning. Her traitorous lips let out a slow whimper, grunting in regret at her own body’s betrayal.

It wasn’t supposed to enjoy another man’s intrusive touch. But it’s too late. The intense animal magnetism of this man was just too much for her body to resist. Certainly not when its needs haven’t been satiated for quite some time now.

She heard the rustling of coat and dress shirt, followed by the unmistakable sound of a zipper coming undone from behind. “Wait–we can’t–”

“You’re my captive for tonight, Mrs. Braun. You won’t be getting any rest until my questions have been answered and our bodies have been mutually satisfied.”

She felt his hand undoing the clasp of her brassiere and she watched helplessly as the undergarment was ripped apart, landing against the carpeted floor of the luxury hotel room. “What answers?”

“For starters, tell me how hard do you like to be fucked?”

Her head turned sharply, her body struggling to wrestle control against the iron grip on her nape and her waist. “HOW ABOUT NO?”

“Are you sure?” She could feel his fingers toying with the sacred bundle of nerves within her folds and the blazing hot tip of his manhood already teasing at her slick entrance.

“God….” She moaned in agony. The sloshing sounds made by her own treacherous body couldn’t make her sinful desires even more obvious than it already was. “Wait–we shouldn’t–” _Don’t do it, Mikasa._ “Please…” _Oh, heavens…_ Her voice cracked, her words turned into a series of low, incoherent grunts and mewls.

She muttered another low whimper, cursing when she felt the unwarranted sting on her skin following the sound of a loud smack from this smug asshole’s palm hitting her ass.

Without yet another warning, the piercing tip of his member penetrated through her slit as he rammed into her viciously; she could truly taste him pervading her walls, its head hitting her crux with a painful yet thrilling contact. Her shock manifested in the way her lips trembled and her knees buckled against the soft Egyptian cotton sheets. A long drawl of whimper escaped her scarlet sunrise-painted lips when he filled her so deliciously.

“Can your husband make you scream like I do?” He whispered those vile words into her ear when their hips pounded against each other once more upon impact. This sinful stranger imposed on her a choice she’d never make as a decent woman, wife and mother. The second he thrusted his whole length and girth raw into the tight passage deep inside her with no abandonment, she’d eventually admitted that her conscience had been long gone the moment they first laid their eyes on the other in the crowded bar.

She felt a hand seizing her chin from behind, tilting upwards and forcing her long neck to stretch further than she usually could. Their bodies fusing, this man rested his whole weight on her, pressing her flat against the mattress. It sprung from their combined weight. This man’s mystifying gaze punctured through her conflicted soul - he was a metaphorical devil. Claiming not only her unjust body, but also her reluctant soul. Even more so when he brushed his thin full lips against her trembling ones. Their teeth chattered, their tongues wrestled for dominion of the other’s will.

He snickered through the kiss, his chest vibrated against her back. She could even feel his member vibrating deep within her wet, hot canals. “What would Mr. Braun say if he sees you this way, hmm?”

 _Fucker._ He stretched her thin and she cursed herself – her body kept pulling him in. This man commandeered full authority over her body through every twist of his hips and every angle of his thrusting. _Harder and faster. Faster and harder._ Yet her mouth kept screaming a feigned resistance. As if the pure, innocent part of her was justifying the pleasure she was receiving along with her impending, forced shame.

Something about his recklessness and guts made the wicked person inside her want to break free. She was a good wife but this man is pushing her to the edge, tipping her scale from good to super bad really quickly. If these walls had eyes, they would patronize her for being so unabashedly wanton with another man’s dick deep inside her, filling her up, stretching herself tight using his substantial size with every thrust, wet glides and titillating tractions.

This man kept on thrusting mercilessly, his hips pounded hard against her ass again and again from behind until their inevitable gratification of merciful release, eventually setting her free.

He growled loudly for one last time when he unloaded his release deep inside her tight passage. Almost frozen, barely able to move as their bodies crashed flat against the springy bed, stacked on top of the other. 

“Break.” She mumbled against the sheet, still gasping - almost choking- for the air that she had lost.

“Agreed.” He nuzzled against the back of her nape, inhaling in her sweet fragrance and the unavoidable scent of their aftermath. “Fuck, I miss you so much, baby.” He snuck a kiss on her cheek as he pulled himself out of her, staring at his already flaccid member, secretly commending it for an exceptional performance even when he’s almost approaching the big 4 Oh.

Mikasa turned herself slightly and rested her hand against the sinewy hardness of his thigh, showering it with gentle and loving caress. “Welcome home.” God, he still amazes her even after twelve years together.

“Come here.” He pulled her body closer to his so they both rested against the headboard of the bed, with his arms around her. “I’ve never stopped thinking about you when I was away.”

“I wasn’t doing any better.” She cupped his jaw, smiling at the thick growing beard she found there. “You haven’t been shaving.”

He wiggled his eyebrows cunningly. “I think it adds more character don’t you think?”

A sudden realization caused her body to spring up and asked, “What time is it?”

He leered at the watch on his wrist. “Eleven. Why?”

“I was supposed to take the pill two hours ago, Reiner.”

“It’s fine. I forgot to pack a box too. Miraé found the one at home and she thought it was a really special balloon we’ve been hiding. Thanks to her, I think the ones we have might have been expired anyway.”

A grin formed on her lips. “That girl. I told her so many times not to snoop around our dressing table.” She looked back at him hesitantly before confiding, “Reiner, I’ve actually been forgetting to take the pill for a week now. What if we–”

“Then it’ll be a nice surprise don’t you think? I kind of missed seeing you pregnant again.” His large hand rested on the curves of her sculpted abdomen. He remembered very vividly how breathtaking she had been, even more beautiful when her body was swelling with not one but two babies from nine years ago. The pregnancy had been harder for him due to his _Couvade Syndrome_ for two full trimesters but he’d do it all over again.

She traced the inks on the left side of her husband’s torso : the kanji of their twin’s names - _Masaru and Miraé_. “I thought we’re done having babies?”

“I’ve held our home front with the double trouble and I love every single second of it. Another baby’s not gonna be a new challenge but it’s really up to you, dearheart. You know I’d carry the baby if I could.” He rested his palm over the hand on his torso. “Another ink would be nice. Or two? Rémy’s been asking if he can have his own baby brother, I quote, **and or** sister since Armin and Annie’s having another new cousin for them.”

Mikasa swallowed slowly, envisioning another pair of twins inside the house. Her eyes lit up at the potential new adventures or misdemeanors in tow - either way you can’t have one without the other. “I think it would be really amazing. I couldn’t do it without you.”

“And I, couldn’t do it without you.”

He ensnared her lips in another appreciative kiss.

“Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Braun. Thank you for an amazing eleven years of married life together.” He fumbled around his wrist for the luxury watch, engraved with their names and the most important date of his life: **the day he made her his wife.** “Thank you for the gift. I love it very much. And, here’s mine for you.” He retrieved a custom-made dark blue box wrapped with a matching dark purple ribbon from the side table.

Her eyes widened as she saw the box and recognized the label. Only from the finest custom jeweler in South Marley. “Oh….”

“I know you don’t wear jewelry because it’s hazardous when you’re performing surgeries but I really want you to have something more practical but still reminds you of me every second.”

Great minds think alike it seems as he too, had gotten her a custom fitness watch made from palladium only available in Marley. “I love it. Thank you so much, Reiner.” She wasted no time in placing his gift around her wrist, absolutely reveling in its perfect weight and its snug fit. _Just like every part of him to hers._

“Look, we match.” He grinned as he moved their wrists closer.

“Always.”

They basked in their blissful aftermath before their lips found each other again.

 _“If you were my wife?“,_ she laughed at the callback of their earlier rendezvous at the seaside bar. “Your roleplaying skills have gone rusty, Vice Commander Braun”

“Well, my dear Dr. Ackerman-Braun, it only means we need to do this more often. Hey, maybe next time we can do the hot teacher, bad student routine?”

She beamed endearingly at the immediate recollection. “We’ve done that 2 years ago.”

“This time I’ll be the hot teacher.”

“Hah…depends though, will you wear your reading glasses?”

He wiggled his eyebrows hilariously. "How thick do you want it to be?”

“Oh god.”

He pecked at the juncture of her neck. “Hey, do you think I can borrow one of Armin’s work shirt vests?”

“Please stop.” She was already laughing hard at the horrendous mental image yet didn’t stop his fondling hands or the tiny bites of his teeth against her skin.

They were about to dive deep into another round of lovemaking when the room’s phone rang, completely shattering the private haven they have built between the sea of sheets.

“Baby, leave it.” Reiner growled into her ear, his hand pulling on her own that’s already pressing at the device’s speaker button.

 **“HAPPY ANNIVERSARY YOU SICK FREAKS!”** A loud voice could be heard from the other end.

“Shut up, Annie.” Reiner barked at the phone, but his tone was betrayed by the amused smirk on his face.

Mikasa shook her head at her husband. “Thanks, Annie. Armin too if he’s still awake.”

“Hey… welcome back, Reiner.” Armin’s voice could be heard coming from the background of the other couple’s room.

“Thanks, bro. Sure good to be back.”

“You know Reiner,” quipped Annie. “If you really stood her up, I’ll be the one who personally hooks Mikasa up with one of those handsome rando strangers we saw at the bar.”

“Not today, Satan. I meant, sis.”

“Asshole.”

The two couples broke into a mutual amused laughter.

“Now, Annie, can you please piss off so I can get back to banging my sexy missus?”

Their respective spouses’ hollering their names echoed behind their backs before the call ended with a quick ‘Make a baby!’ phrase from his stepsister.

He cleared his throat, his eyes already wild with an eager anticipation. “Now, where were we, Mrs. Braun?”

The ends of Mikasa's painted lips curved upwards and her lightly painted nails were already trailing down her husband’s impressive body. She leered sensuously when she climbed on top of Reiner’s larger frame. “Making a baby.”

—-

 **A/N:** This is inspired by my upcoming _Love Like This AU_ , where Reiner’s stepsister, Annie is married to Armin, who’s also his wife’s childhood friend. Mikasa and Annie are competitive in-laws and the dysfunctional Braun-Leonhardt family are chaotic, eccentric and loving as they come. No children were harmed in the making of this fic. As a matter of fact, on that night, a child has been conceived. As always, do share your favorite moments/lines/scenes down below! Thank you for reading! xoxo


End file.
